Shadows of the Past
by Fox the Writer
Summary: The darkest parts of our past thrive in the shadows of our minds.


**A/N:** So this was an old piece I did for somebody as part of a caption contest I found on my computer. They won said contest, and so they requested for a drabble with XR and NOS-4-A2. XR thinks he sees NOS-4-A2 again... or does he?

I felt like sharing it just because I can. *chuckles* So without further ado, enjoy!

Disclaimer: All characters mentioned in this fanfic belong to Disney/Pixar.

* * *

_Zzzzt. Zzzzt. Zzzzt._

"Urgh…that is the third time tonight that wire's been sparking. Ah well, at least it's better than a kitchen sink."

XR, the robot Ranger of Team Lightyear, treaded over to a nearby computer in Mission Control, the heart of Star Command, wanting to stop that infernal wire from sparking any further. That little piece was disturbing his beauty rest. Not that he did not really need it, but he figured that it would still do him some good by keeping his robotic self alert, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed.

He thoroughly looked at the wire, examining it to determine what he needed to do to stop it from fizzling any further.

He grumbled, "Lousy, rotten-" The rest of his words were garbled out incoherently, while he worked on fixing the wire.

_Zzzzt. Zzzzt. Zzzzt-ZAP! _

"Ouch!" XR yelled out. He shook his hand as the wire shocked him, before it lost its power, going out permanently.

XR blinked before chuckling quietly to himself. "Well, that's one way to put out that wire. Now I can finally get some peace and quiet while I recharge." He turned around to wheel his way back to the Science Lab, leaving the dimly lit Mission Control and his work for the night behind and eager to get some fine recharging. The doors to Mission Control closed up tightly for the night.

But when he treaded out of Mission Control and into the dark hallways, he could not help but feel an odd and eerie sense of déjà vu. The dark hallways reminded him of the time when Star Command was taken over by Zurg. Come to think of it, it reminded him of a lot of things; when Zurg took over Star Command, when he and his team walked down the hallways of Canis Lunis' research facility, when he, Buzz and Savy SL2 waded the sewer waters to find NOS-4-A-

He shivered and rapidly shook his head to clear out those images. The last thing he wanted to think about was that energy vampire. Besides, he was destroyed long ago by Ty Parsec when he was in his wirewolf form. There's no way he could be rebuilt…right?

XR gulped loudly as he continued on his way to the Science Lab. He murmured to himself, "Take it easy, XR, old buddy. T-There's nothing t-to be afraid of. I-It's only dark in here because i-it's lights out for everyone. Everyone's sleeping at this hour; nothing scary or…f-frightening happening here…" He gulped again, his second gulp echoing louder than the last.

He steeled himself to continue treading until he reached his safe haven. And so, he carried on, doing his best not to look back behind him at the slightly coldness and shadows that plagued the hallways.

_Whoosh!_

XR felt a gush of wind brushing his back. He quickly whipped around, fearfully attempting to defend himself. But he slightly lowered his guard at seeing nothing. Nonetheless, he still felt shaky about that suspicious small flow of air.

He shook his head again. "Get a hold of yourself, Ranger. Keep goin' and you'll be at the good ol' Science Bay soon. I've just GOT to keep going and not think about the ominous darkness…here…in the hallways…at night." He felt his nervo servers frying once more at the thought of being alone…or so he thought.

_Whoosh!_

XR sped a little faster at that random burst of wind appearing once more. He felt his internal gears working faster, as fast as an organic's heart. That felt so characteristic of his old former master, that dreaded NOS-4-A-

He felt a sudden and horrific pang hit him from within his robotic compartments, one he thought only his friends could feel.

_WHOOSH!_

XR sped up about a notch, trailing faster away from that mysterious and foreboding whoosh. It was starting to remind him too much of that energy vampire. The fact that it was dark and spooky did not make things better for him, either.

He felt his internal wires starting to short-circuit, his newly-replaced A.F.D. shaking from within, his teeth chattering, horrible memories flooding in right after one another at the thought of that energy demon and what he did to XR.

He remembered when he was first bitten, he remembered when he was used against his own will to fight against his own team and dad, he remembered when his detached body fell under the grasp of that energy vampire once more when NOS-4-A2 infiltrated Cosmo's diner, he remembered-

"AARRRRGGGH!" He clutched his glass helmet and shook his head once more to scatter the memories into nothingness. "Why won't he leave me alone?!"

_**WHOOSH!**_

His speed was now like a rocket, taking off faster than lightning. The dark and the memories of that energy vampire were starting to get to him now, and he heightened his determination to get out of there! But everywhere he looked, he could see the darkness forming shapes and forms of that energy vampire, taunting him, opening his wide open mouth to feast upon XR's robotic body, that horrible smirk and glowing red eyes, beckoning him to be part of that energy vampire's meal!

He kept on going, faster and faster, blindly pushing on, not watching where he was going until-OOF!

He bumped into something sturdy and planted in front of him, bouncing back a few feet away. He looked up to see what it was, only to wish he had not…

Standing right in front of him was a cloaked figure, glowering down at him with crimson eyes, blaring out into XR's very core, triggering XR's fear once more. It slowly reached out to him, its dark claws pointed malevolently towards XR.

"NOS-4-A2!" He screamed. He quickly turned around and wheeled the other way, faster than the speed of sound to get away from that resurrected monster.

He shot off faster and faster, looking for a safe entrance to the science lab. Soon he found an entrance and literally banged on the doors, opening after the three time he pounded on the door, LEAPING into the lab. He stood up after his leap and pushed the button, closing the doors to keep whatever this thing was. XR glanced at the door for a minute before allowing himself to let out a breath he did not even know he was holding.

He swept off imaginary sweat off his helmet, and turned around to tread to the charger, plugging himself in, looking around one more time before he settled in…but he was not going to get some sleep tonight…not with that monster outside. He just hoped that the doors and secure locked entrances in the air vents would be enough to keep that monster at bay…his eyes darted back and forth, imaginary sweat dripping down his head.

So was it REALLY the end of NOS-4-A2?...or was it his own imagination playing tricks on him?

Outside the hallways, the shadows calmed themselves again, now that the mind of the robot was no longer using them to play tricks with them. But if one were to listen closely, a chortle of laughter could be heard midst the cold and eerie shadows of the night.

_Fin._


End file.
